


My Dirty Little Secret

by lunarspeaks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, But Eren's cute, Eren likes to draw naughty pics, First Time Blow Jobs, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Levi's a grumpy bastard, Little plot/lots of smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They're horny fuckers, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarspeaks/pseuds/lunarspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Levi's preforming his weekly room inspection on Eren, he notices something that draws his attention. Looks like Eren isn't as innocent as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not sure how far I'll take this piece, but I hope you all enjoy the ride! And hopefully, I do the characters some justice.
> 
> | Also, I wrote this and proofread it all myself, so if there are mistakes, I'm sorry! >_

Lance Corporal Levi, walked briskly through the winding brick walls of the Scout Regiments castle-esque home. The halls that seemingly stretched endlessly, were strangely silently. Although, that could be due to the new recruits outside training for the next few hours. He was searching for a certain one, though. As he descended down the steep stairs leading into the basement, he hoped that the cadet was there. He was disappointed, however, when he slammed open the door and found the spacious room empty.

"Tch.. fucking brat," he sighed, with his ever-present look of disinterest lingering within his features. Surely he wasn't with the other recruits, so that meant he was alone, which gave him an inkling to where he might be. The corporal turned on his heels and hurriedly walked to find the little nuisance he was looking for. He recalled seeing the boy training with gear in the woods close by once. Levi understood why he'd want to remain vigilant, but it was currently a pain in his ass having to walk all that way to find him.

Soon, he was at the edge of the woods, staring at the cadet zipping gracefully throughout the trees. He couldn't help the twitch of his cock in the confines of his pants. Shit. The beads of sweat glimmered on his perfectly tanned skin as he flew and it gave Levi the urge to lick it off.

Ew.

He should be fucking disgusted having thoughts like those, but his desire for Eren was unrelenting. Below the tightly controlled, stoic surface, there was a yearning consuming him to fulfill many of these filthy fantasies with him, too. He clenched his fists in aggravation and straightened up. Get your shit together. He had to get his attention now or else he'd be creaming his goddamn pants.

"Jeager!" A distant, and almost bored sounding voice called out from behind Eren as he was training with his 3D maneuvering device in the trees. A voice he knew all too well. Whenever he wasn't working with Hanji, attempting to discover more insights into his Titan form or scrubbing the fuck out of his room to pass Levi's weekly "clean-spection" as he called it, he was perfecting his techniques with the gear. Of course, he was considered to be one of the most adept among his fellow recruits in the ways of operating the gear. But he thought he could always get better.

Seeing it was his Lance Corporal, he immediately returned to the ground and saluted his commanding officer.

Levi just looked extremely uninterested, pushing the offending raven black locks out of his vision. "What, did you come up here to get out of showing me your pigsty of a room? Nice fucking try, brat, but it's not working." He said in a clipped tone. Levi knew fully well that the boy's room was spotless, but he wanted to get him completely alone. The urges were getting harder to battle, and he was at his wits end. His dick was nearly chafing from the non-stop beating off he had to do, and it still didn't fully satisfy him.

However, the corporal was always like this. Short-tempered and a bit of an asshole. Okay, a lot of an asshole. However, Eren would never say that to his face.

"N-no, sir. I always practice around this time."

"Of course you do, brat." He rolled his eyes, seemingly not convinced, even though he knew it was true. Levi only enjoyed making him squirm. Idly, he wondered what other ways would make him squirm. "Well, come on. I sure as hell don't have all day." And with that, he turned and started off in the direction of the castle. Quickly, Eren fell into step behind him.

It always amused Eren that he was taller than the corporal, even though the corporal was much fiercer. All the legion knew of the intense ferocity his smaller body contained and it frightened most people to their very core. Unable to stop himself, a bubble of laughter escaped his lips. Although, Levi's death glare told him he'd better shut up or else he'd regret it indefinitely.

Snapping his lips shut, they continued the rest of their trek in silence.

When they finally reached Eren's room, he knew he had nothing to worry about. He'd spent the previous night scrubbing and scouring every crack and crevice on the walls and the floors. Dusting away any tiny cobweb or any remnant of soot. His room was basically a dungeon in the basement which meant he had to clean it often. He wasn't particularly fond of the thought of insects living there either, so that always kept him motivated. Levi was a first class neat freak, and border line psychotic about anything he deemed dirty by his unrealistic standards.

He remembered one time he'd walked into his office, intent on suggesting to him some new angles they could take the next time they met up with Hanji, however, the sight that greeted his eyes was far more... intriguing. Levi was on his hands and knees, clad in his usual white pants and matching shirt. However, scarves adorned his head and covered his nose and mouth as he scrubbed viciously at the floor below. Quite veraciously, in fact. Occasionally, he'd let out a loud grunt or sigh indifferently. But from the looks of his gaze, it looked as if he derived some sort of odd pleasure from the act. Needless to say, Eren let abruptly after that, having seen enough.

He felt bad for the lower cadets he made scrub his boots because they had to be immaculate. Even if the tiniest piece of dust landed there, they'd have to start all over.

Levi entered the dimly lit room, hands clasped behind his back, and scanned the area.

"Close the door," he snapped, not bothering to look behind him.

Eren obeyed, looking extremely skeptical. The corporal just stood there, looking out of place in Eren's little dungeon.

After a pregnant pause, he started perusing around. His fingers skimming along surfaces, checking for dusts and glancing under his bed to make sure he didn't just stuff all his shit there. He had to be thorough. Needed to be. The cadets keeping their rooms cleaned pleased Levi, of fucking course, but it taught order and discipline. As well as kept them organized. Surely, you couldn't fight titans if your room looked like utter shit.

However, as the corporal flitted through all his shit and checked for missed spots, Eren couldn't help the way his gaze traveled and lingered over his superior's frame. He was surprisingly... attractive. And that mere thought scared him shitless. The tight white shirt helped to show off his nicely maintained pectorals lurking below the thin fabric. The leather straps winding along his frame, clenched tightly, accenting the strong features beneath them. And the way his jeans tightened when he bent over, made his ass look downright edible. He had the sudden urge to sink his teeth into those jean-clad cheeks. Woah. Eren had never experienced feelings as strong as the ones he held for Levi and if they were wrong, then he had no wish to be right. If only-

"Eren," Levi stressed in a exasperated tone, effectively silencing his debauched thoughts. Feeling a light blush spread across his cheeks, Eren met his superiors irritated gaze.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"I've been talking to you, imbecile, and you haven't been listening to a single fucking word I've said. What, do you think I like bitching you out?" Yes, Eren thought to himself as Levi rifled through his bottom drawer, making sure it was all folded perfectly. "Because I don't. My time is valuable, you fucking idiot. And that's another thing, I-" Levi's talking halted abruptly.

Oh no.

"Hmm, what is this?" Levi hummed, slowly straightening up.

If Eren's face was red before, thinking he'd been caught ogling, it was blood-red now, from his ears to his neck. His commanding officer, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, slowly removed a booklet of some sorts, from the depths of Eren's drawer. It would've been okay if it were simply a normal book. However, it was not just any book. It was a journal. Curiosity swirled within those silver eyes as Levi turned the worn, tattered book over in his hands. Much to Eren's despair, Levi immediately opened it without permission and began flicking through the worn pages. And as he deeply studied the pages within, Eren swore he saw Levi's adams apple visibly bob. Wait, was Levi blushing?

"Exactly what is this, Eren?" The corporal asked, his face now impassive while his voice was dry. Eren felt like he was dying. His heart was beating erratically and his head was spinning. Why? Why hadn't I removed the goddamn journal!? He silently cursed himself as the corporal grew impatient.

"I asked you a question, brat. What the fuck is this?" His voice sounded a bit strangled as he gripped the brown leather journal harder.

"S-sir," Eren gulped, desperately wracking his brain for some excuse, something that could explain what was inside his personal journal, but he came up blank. He didn't know what to say and he couldn't bare to meet his superiors eyes. Since he'd joined the cadet corps, he'd developed a certain type of liking to Corporal Levi. Eren wasn't experienced, but he knew that what he felt for Levi was complete and utter attraction.

Lust.

As well as, adoration. He'd always looked up to Humanities Strongest, however, somewhere in between their meeting and spending countless hours together, his feelings had become jumbled up. And now Levi was no longer just someone to look up to. Or rather, down to.

During his training, he tried to keep his eyes away from his corporal, knowing what he was feeling was indecent but he couldn't help but give in occasionally. Especially after rocking with a terrible case of blue balls for two weeks straight. So, he'd taken the journal he had and decided to relieve some of his... frustrations. Before the incident 5 years ago and before his home in the Shinganshina district was destroyed, he had taken to drawing. Eren was a very disciplined boy and devoted himself fully to any task he undertook. So, in his free time, he'd taken to drawing and he'd actually gotten pretty good at it. In his private little journal, that was where he kept his drawings. Which would've been okay, too, had they not been immensely explicit, lewd drawings starring his very own corporal Levi and himself.

Immediately, Levi could feel himself grow hard at the graphic and vivid nature of the images. Though, he hid his reaction expertly. They were so realistic. And he noticed that one of the men had a striking resemblance to himself. Though as he delved deeper, he discovered that it was him, by the distinct undercut. It was strangely erotic seeing page after page of beautifully vivid pictures of the two men, caressing and fondling innocently. Until, he got to the ones that were much darker and edgier including ropes and other props.

He couldn't take anymore.

And Eren just stared, looking implicitly innocent, but the red in his cheeks said otherwise. Wanting an answer, Levi stalked closer to the boy, pushing him against the closed wooden door of his room. With the book now forgotten all together on the ground, he decided to focus on the brunette in front of him and coax the answer out of his trembling lips. Clearly, the boy wanted him just as much as he did. Now, he wanted to hear him say it. Levi's mouth hovered right above his ear, hot breath licking against the boys reddened skin.

"Fuck, Jeager. You have been a terribly naughty boy." He teased huskily as his fingers ghosted along the lines of his throat. Eren's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed deeply. His legs were shaking as if they'd give out at any moment. "Such a filthy little slut." Levi moistened his lips and brushed them along the planes of Eren's tan, slender neck.

"L-levi, sir... What are y-you... ah!" He felt the corporals tongue flick out to taste him, running the tip of his tongue along the shell of his ear. The mere contact almost made Eren fall over, but Levi's hands were on his hips instantly, holding him firmly in place.

"You're not mute, dog. And you're not leaving until you tell me why you've drawn those... images," he hissed the last word. Just thinking of them had caused Levi to shiver. Levi had him pressed against the door, but he never allowed their bodies to touch. He hovered just close enough so Eren could feel the heat that radiated off his body, which was the sweetest kind of torture and had Eren on the verge of tears. He needed to control the situation, because he could hardly control himself.

"Speak, boy." He growled. Eren clenched his eyes shut, trying to organize his thoughts.

"O-okay, corporal, s-sir... I... I've had this undeniable ache," he explained slowly, as if Levi were dense. "For you." He could feel Levi's steady breathing hike slightly before he continued. "And I haven't been able to... solve it. Fuck, I mean, I've been beating off for days to no avail!" His honesty stunning even himself, but he continued. "So, I-I figured, well... the drawings were the c-closest thing to you. So, I... I'm sorry, Corporal." Eren hung his head in shame, unable to meet his gaze. Levi was panting heavily now as he grasped the boys chin tightly. Eren's eyes fluttered open to meet his and he jolted, knocking his head against the door. Levi's face was inches from Eren, so close that occasionally on a breath, their noses would brush together.

"So, you mean to tell me that you've been stroking your pretty cock to these drawings?" Finally, hearing his answer, Levi rewarded Eren by running his hand along the planes of his clothed stomach. The muscles beneath twitched at the fleeting touch and a sigh fell from the younger boys parted lips. "Tugging and jerking yourself to me, moaning and begging for me to fill you up? I bet you're just aching for my cock, huh?" His fingers trailed along the collar of his shirt, then brushed along his smooth collarbone. He couldn't help marveling at the goosebumps erupting along the boys skin.

"Ooh god, yes... please," Eren breathed, his eyes fluttering closed as a moan escaped his lips. He was begging for it now. Every light touch his corporal was giving set his body on fire, but it was not enough. "P-please, sir," he whined, not even sure what he was asking for. He just needed more. Levi chuckled darkly against Eren's neck, lightly peppering kisses along his heated skin.

"Eren... You filthy boy. Would you like to act out some of those debauched fantasies? Have my cock deep inside of you. Thrusting... Fucking your tight little hole violently." He licked up the side of Eren's neck, making the younger boy purr like a kitten. Then he bit down hard on the nape of his neck, suckling and swirling on the flesh to leave a mark. To claim Eren as his. Suddenly, he could feel the possessiveness welling up inside of him. He wanted Eren to be his. Every delicious sound he made drew him in and the thought of him being with someone else made his blood boil.

"Tell me," Levi demanded forcefully. A part of him always knew that Eren was special. He knew far before this moment that the boy was attracted to him. He'd feel his puppy dog eyes lingering on him, staring longingly. There was something about him, though. He'd watch the boy, joking and laughing with his friends. It was annoying and endearing how much he cared for his friends. And his, strength... It reminded Levi of himself. All the people he's lost and he still fought with all his heart. It was admirable.

Levi's hand slid against the boys scalp, yanking at his silky brown locks and exposing his neck further. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. I'll give you whatever you desire, Eren." He declared, nipping at the skin along his jaw.

Eren gasped at Levi's rough touch, his hands moving to grasp a fistful of his corporal's shirt. "Levi.. ahh! I want you, sir." Eren met Levi's gaze with eyes that were heavy with an insatiable hunger. He looked as if he wanted to devour him whole. "I want you to... fuck me, sir. Please, I... oh, I n-need your cock," he pleaded as Levi brushed against his quivering stomach, then ran his fingers along the waistband of his jeans. That was all he needed to hear. Of course, the drawings displayed his feelings but Levi wanted to draw the words from those plump lips.

He trailed sloppy, wet kisses down Eren's neck and rotated his hips so his bulge finally brushed against Eren's, giving them both some much needed friction but never enough. Hands. Their hands were everywhere. Grabbing, groping, caressing and stroking. Now that Eren knew Levi was interested and seemed to want the same things, he greedily took what he could. Whatever Levi was giving him, he was taking eagerly, if only for this moment.

Levi met his lips then and molded them together passionately. He nipped at Eren's bottom lip, then slipped his tongue into the warm, moist cavern of his mouth. Thoughts of thrusting his cock into Eren's hot little mouth consumed him. He groaned softly, the boy tasting of mint leaves with just a hint of black tea.

Overwhelmingly intoxicating and addicting.

He'd never get enough.

Their tongues fought for dominance as their hand sloppily stripped each other of their clothes. Levi's shirt was now a crumpled ball on the floor (much to his disdain) and Eren's shirt soon followed. Eren made high-pitched mewling sounds, his fingernails scraping down the corporals back as Levi teased and tweaked his nipples. His forefinger and thumb pinched, twisted and pulled at Eren's rosy buds, loving the needy noises that filled his ears. Though he was enjoying their teasing, he was growing impatient to see more.

"Alright, pup," he gasped and abruptly pulled away from the younger boy, who whimpered at the loss of contact. He stepped away so he wouldn't be tempted by his hot flesh any longer. It was all just too fucking tempting. Hell, he was just two seconds from fucking him against the door. But that wouldn't be too comfortable for Eren. It was most likely his first time and Levi wanted to actually please him. Despite his usual stoic and seemingly aloof attitude, he rather enjoyed pleasing his lovers before himself. He was always a very generous lover.

He took Eren's hand and led him to stand in front of the bed. Levi trailed his fingertips along the rigid muscles of Eren's abdomen, slowly circling him like a lion stalking it's prey. The boy truly was captivating. He was taller, which Levi secretly loved but would never admit. His body was exquisite. He wasn't overly muscled, but was in wonderful shape due to their excessive training regimen. The way his skin subtly flushed and broke out in goosebumps from the most minute touch was enticing. The way his eyes smoldered intensely as Levi teased him with light touches. Everything about Eren drew him in.

Levi knew what he craved, but it wasn't time to give it to him yet.

He wanted to play first.

"Take off your pants, Eren." He commanded, stepping away from the cadet. He wanted to watch and see just how the boy had pleasured himself. He wanted the boy writhing and hot and bothered, by his own hands. Eren turned, slowly unbuttoned his pants and shimmied out of them, making sure to give Levi a show. He wiggled his perfectly round ass at him, eyeing him innocently.

Oh, was he going to regret that...

Once he was down to his tight briefs, Levi could've sworn his fucking heart stuttered at the sight. Eren's sun-kissed skin, the light dusting of hair disappearing beneath the waistband, the curves and cut of his muscles that flexed when he moved. And that bulge, prominent before but commanding attention now. Levi licked his lips in anticipation.

"Come on, Jeagar, let me see your cock," he cooed, allowing his hand to ghost over the tantalizing bulge. Eren peeled his final shred of clothing away and stood proudly, finally bared to his corporal. Who was practically salivating at the sight before him.

"Beautiful," he whispered so softly, Eren was unsure if he'd even said it at all. His blushing cock stood fully erect and throbbing, while the tip seeped pre-cum beautifully. "Now, on the bed. Spread those pretty legs and show me just how you pleased yourself." Levi ordered, his voice full of authority. Situated in the center of the bed, Eren spread his legs wide and brought his hand down to wrap around his aching cock. He couldn't help the deep groan that followed the sweet contact. He began stroking himself slowly, grasping onto his cock more firmly as he moved. He'd squeeze ever so often, causing a high-pitched cry to fall from his moist lips. Levi's hooded gaze burned with lust as he watched the brunette please himself. It was such an intimate act and Levi being able to gain a front row seat was incredible. His cock was aching behind the confines of his jeans and he began massaging himself in time with Eren's pumps, attempting to gain some relief. Eren gained speed now, arching back into the cool sheets as he fucked the tight hole his fingers had created. Using his free hand, he rolled his balls slowly with each thrust.

"L-levi... so fucking good.. Oooh," he moaned loudly with eyes clenched shut. With each pass, his thumb would graze the swollen, leaking head. Just knowing that Levi was watching made it that much more erotic. Eren could feel steel eyes taking him in greedily as he pleasured himself. "Levi... w-want you," he breathed. "So much." He was getting close now. The way his hips snapped forward earnestly and less controlled. Just a little bit... more...

"Stop," Levi's gravelly voice snapped, making Eren's movements immediately halt.

"Nnnn.. no, please," he whined wantonly, looking up at his companions now unkept appearance. It was obvious how much Eren's little show was affecting him. He was bending slightly at the waist, his wet lips parted as ragged breaths escaped. His hands were gripping mercilessly on his knees, knuckles white from the force. His dark eyes burned with need.

Levi smirked slightly, knowing from the boys pleas that he thought Levi was backing out. But no, it was much too late for that.

"Don't worry, Eren," Levi whispered sweetly, brushing the damp strands of hair away from his forehead. He crawled onto the bed now and was hovering over him, placing wet kisses on the heated skin of his neck, then down along his collarbone. "I'm gonna let you cum, but I want you to be full of my cock first." During Eren's little session, Levi had stripped away the remaining layers of his clothes and was completely naked, too. His long cock bobbed between his supple thighs, hard and eager to be buried deep inside of Eren, as he kneeled between his needy cadet. The fingers on his right hand were glistening with an oil and were soon flush against Eren's entrance, circling and teasing, but never entering.

"Unng... puh-please, Levi." He begged and Levi fucking loved it. He craved it; hearing his desperate, needy pleas to be fucked, filled and stuffed.

Oh, and he'd be stuffed alright. He'd be crammed full of Levi's thick cock and he'd love every fucking minute of it. And only when he'd beg and cry for more would it be given to him. Levi pushed into him gently. First one finger, moving languidly inside of Eren. He fucked him, gradually adding more fingers until he was filled with three wiggling digits. It took a moment for Eren's to adjust to the intrusion but he was soon grinding himself into the older man's hand. Levi may have been shorter than him but his fingers were long and dexterous. He knew how to make Eren puddy in his very capable hands. His digits moved fluidly inside him, scissoring, stretching and curling expertly. Eren was mewling and whining impatiently. He wanted Levi's cock but knew that if they didn't prep, it would hurt like hell.

After a few pleasurable moment of preparing Eren, Levi removed his fingers gently, yearning to know the feeling of being buried deep inside Eren's tight little ass. With his hands on his hips, he helped Eren flip over so he was on all fours. The position being slightly easier for first timers. Eren rested his head on his folded arms below but kept his hips raised, his back arched and his beautiful ass proudly on display. Levi nestled his throbbing cock between Eren's taunt cheeks and began thrusting slowly, gaining some sort of relief from the sweet friction. He'd coated his length with the oil and loved seeing it spread over Eren's tanned flesh.

"Alright, my pet," he cooed, his voice all deep and velvety, while he stroked soothingly up and down his back.

"This will be uncomfortable at first, but I will make you forget every ounce of pain, Eren." Eren nodded slowly and bit his lower lip. He wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. To feel Levi, all of him, surrounding him and using him for his pleasure. A delicious shiver passed down his spine as he felt Levi line up at his entrance. Then he was sinking in at an agonizingly slow pace. Just the tip first, which made Eren gasp and unintentionally tense, causing a deep groan to escape Levi's lips.

"Shh, you have to relax," Levi breathed huskily, his lids growing heavy with lust.

Eren relaxed due to Levi's soothing touches and uttering tender words that were filled with care. Then he began to sink in further. He was trying to control himself, but with each inch that went deeper into Eren, shreds of his control began to peel away. When he was buried to the hilt, he remained still, panting and allowing Eren to get used to the feeling. His nails dug into Eren's hips as he attempted to gain some composure. "Such a good boy... taking all of my cock," he panted heavily, placing reverent kisses along his spine. "Tell me when you're ready." Due to the preparation, there was no real pain for Eren, only a slight uncomfortable feeling. He rolled his hips cautiously, testing and adjusting to the unfamiliar sensations.

A low growl escaped the corporals lips due to Eren's innocent wiggling. His grip on the boy tightened, his nails surely embedding crescent-shaped marks in Eren's creamy flesh.

Shit, Eren would be the death of him. This young boy was causing him to lose his shit and he hadn't even started fucking him yet!

Deep down, he knew it was different with Eren.

He felt glorious, unmatched by anyone else. And Levi felt cliche as hell for even thinking that. But he never wanted to leave the enticing embrace of his warm, supple thighs.

A few moments passed and Eren was greedy for more as he ground his sweet ass against the tops of Levi's thigh. "M-more, sir. I'm ready." More than happy to oblige, Levi pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in quicker and harder, delving deeper into Eren's core. They moaned in unison as Levi brushed against his prostate. "Fuck.. yes," he cursed and began increasing his thrusts. His nails dragged down the expanse of Eren's back, leaving thick red marks in their wake. He pounded relentlessly into Eren's tight hole, finally giving up on taking things slow. The beautiful sound of flesh smacking against flesh and their cries and moans of pleasure mingled in the air. For once, Eren was happy he was the only cadet that lived in the basement, so they could be as loud and obscene as they wanted.

Levi pumped into the boy with vigor, a light sheen of sweat covering their tangled limbs as they moved in unison. Eren cried out as his head was yanked back with force, his back arching, which created a far more amazing sensation and allowed Levi to slip in deeper. The coil within his stomach wound tighter as he grew closer to his climax.

"F-fuck, Levi!"

As he buried his cock deeper in the snug depths of Eren's puckered ass, he couldn't help to flow of graphic expletives leaving his parted lips. Each thrust was causing the boys frame to shake violently, slowly roping him in and drawing him closer to the edge. Levi groaned at the feeling of the warm entrance contracting tightly around his aching cock. He knew Eren was close. He leaned forward and grasped his cock roughly and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

However, it was not the sensual petting of Eren's cock that sent him over the edge. It was Levi's hot breath washing along the shell of his ear, spewing obscene, filthy words that Eren would never dare say in front of someone else, that ended up being the key to Eren's release. "You're taking my cock like such a good boy. And you're so fucking tight-" Eren yelped as he felt teeth nipping at the skin on his neck. "Now I want to see you come, Eren." His hips snapped forward frantically now, and slightly less control which signaled him approaching his climax, too.

"Such a filthy fucking slut," he ground out, licking the shell of Eren's ear. "I want to see you come. I wanna feel that... unng... hot fucking cum soaking my entire goddamn hand.. aah!"

And that, coupled with Levi still pile-driving relentlessly into his clenching pit, made Eren's vision began to blur. "Ooh! Levi! Leeevi!" His screams echoed off the walls. He couldn't take anymore, and began cumming violently into Levi's coarse hand that still pumped him vigorously. Eren clenched aggressively around Levi's length, milking him as he too burst at the seams, filling the cadet up with his heated seed.

The boy's legs quivered and threatened to give out as his body still vibrated with the aftershocks of his mind-blowing orgasm. Levi slowly withdrew from the cadet, who gasped, then collapsed in sweaty heap on the bed below. After cleaning himself and Eren off sufficiently enough, he joined him.

Levi laid on his side and reached out to pull Eren closer against his body. His fingers started stroking Eren's chest, earning a purr-like rumble from his chest. They were both completely spent and trying to steady their breathing. Silence stretched on for a few moments, however, the air never growing uncomfortable due to it. The corporal just held him and peppered chaste kissing along the curve of his neck and broad chest. He was spoiling him with light caresses while massaging his scalp and he secretly enjoyed it. With each different contact he made, he was rewarded with some content sound like a hum or a sigh from his tired lover. His young pup had done wonderfully and this was Levi's way of spoiling him. Secretly, he relished in hearing the dulcet sounds of pleasure as Eren nuzzled further into him. It was Eren who broke the quiet first, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Was this pleasing to you, Levi?" The question came out as a whisper as he toyed with a small snag in the otherwise perfect sheets below. He had to admit, he doubted himself to begin with. But the noises Levi made during their encounter were dripping with pleasure. They were undeniable evidence of his enjoyment, but Eren couldn't help but ask. It still didn't quite make sense that his commander would pick him, a simple recruit. I mean, surely he could have anyone he wanted. So, why him?

"Eren, you are such an idiot." Levi grumbled harshly, but his grip around Eren's waist tightened and he pulled him closer against his bare chest. "You need to cut that shit out. This," he said, referring to the wildly intense and passionate moment they just shared. "was beyond pleasing. Fuck, how thick headed are you? You think you're the only one whose had a serious case of blue-balls since you arrived here? Every fucking day, watching you train with the other recruits... fighting and getting all hot and sweaty." He hissed the word as if it were more indecent than the other colorful language he'd been spouting all night. "Even simple things like you eating had me..." He stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose and willed himself to calm down before he got all worked up again. He was sure the boy was not ready for round two. Or at least, not yet. He sighed, the air tickling the nape of Eren's neck and causing him to shiver. "You are not the only one who was beating off like crazy, brat. Although, I didn't have those lovely pictures to assist me." He quipped, with a note of jealously in his velvety voice. Eren blushed at the thought of those lewd drawings. However, he wasn't as embarrassed by them now, since they'd caused all this. "Seems there's a side to you that I didn't know, Eren, but I'm dying to uncover more." He planted a quick kiss under Eren's ear. Then down the slender slope of his tan neck, causing a delicious shiver to pass through him.

"I-I don't mean to doubt, or anything. It's just... I never thought that I'd be here... with you, Levi." Eren murmured in awe and looked up to meet his gaze. It was still so strange, saying his leaders name so casually that it still made him blush. He ran his slender fingers through the older man's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. "To just touch you, and kiss you-" he ran his lips across Levi's jawline to emphasize his words. "is just amazing. I really h-hope we can do this... again." He didn't know where the boldness came from but he was not holding back his feelings any longer. He wanted Levi to know his intentions or else he'd be beating it every fucking day for the next month until something like this happened again.

A beautiful smile broke across Levi's still-bruised lips as he caressed the boys cheek. "Eren, I loved this just as much a you did." He met the boys lips in a long, sensual kiss. No, he was definitely not going to get used to how amazing his lips felt. "Don't worry, Eren. I plan on bringing more of those images of yours to life. And I hope you're as eager about rope as that picture suggested." He spoke with a mischievous grin gracing his lips. Now, it was Eren's turn to blush and bury his face into his chest.

"Sir, I'm willing to try anything as long as it's with you." And he placed a kiss on Levi's strong chest.

He couldn't quite explain the feeling that was swirling around in his gut. Lance Corporal Levi was his superior and someone he looked up to. But also, he was someone he sought the company of in a personal way. This encounter had awoken something deep inside of him and he couldn't quite explain the new emotion. All he knew was that he couldn't let Levi go. And in their world of death and impending danger, that was a dangerous feeling.

.

Laying there, motionless, seemed like a dream. The corporal was curled so tightly around Eren's frame that he almost wanted to purr with content. The feeling of warmth spread through him, inside and out. He focused on the rise and fall of Levi's chest and the subtle brushing of dexterous fingers along his spine. After they steadied their breathing, Levi began to peel himself away.

"Don't go.... please," Eren whined and struggled to hold his captain close. He felt more comfortable with Levi now, which allowed his feelings to flow with ease. That fact made Levi smile. He knew how blunt the boy could be, but that part shied away whenever he was near. He hoped time would fix that. Despite Levi's griping, Eren's loud ass mouth and sassy attitude was quiet endearing.

Levi just chuckled at the cadet and nudged him to turn over and lay on his chest. "How cute," he murmured as he straddled Eren's bare back and peppered kisses along his shoulder blades. Faint bruises lingered along his tan skin, from the multiple straps of their uniforms. Levi kissed each one, occasionally letting his tongue flick out to taste his flesh. He grinned hearing the soft gasps and hums after each contact. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. But I've gotta take care of my little pet." He grabbed the lavender scented oil and applied it generously on Eren's tanned flesh. Eren moaned slightly at the stark contrast of the cool liquid on his heated skin. Levi's expert hands massaged the oil into his back, slowly working out all of the kinks. He surely knew how to work those fingers. Levi knew how sore one could be after a good... fucking. He would be an ass if he didn't give Eren a nice rub down after his first time. He wanted it to be memorable after all. Besides, he wanted to bask in the feeling of Eren's body and finally being able to touch him. He'd being lying if he said his motives weren't a little selfish after all. This just happened to be a perfect excuse for slicking him up and getting to know all his curves. A part of him yearned to familiarize himself with every curve, every mole or freckle and every touch that elicited a response.

Soon, he'd reduced Eren to a pile of mush, that would often whimper or moan whenever he worked out a particularly sensitive ball of nerves. Levi couldn't help himself, either. The sensation of Eren's heated flesh and the sound of his relaxed, needy noises; it was all too much. He was already sporting a semi, for fucks sake. His recovery time was never this great. So, he couldn't help himself when he started slipping a little lower than necessary and began kneading Eren's deliciously firm ass. He massaged his hot flesh, occasionally spreading the cheeks and letting his thumb swipe over Eren's abused little hole. His yelp of surprise that melded into a deep, throaty groan was definitely worth it.

"It would be so easy for me to slip my cock into that snug little ass of yours. You're all slick and oiled up... ugh, it's making me," he slipped his throbbing erection between Eren's crack before pulling away. "God, you've got me all worked up again, Eren." But he didn't make any move to enter Eren. He knew how sore one could be after their first time and he didn't want to push Eren too far. And he was utterly surprised at his recovery time. Sure, Levi wasn't ancient, but he did have a few years over the boy and it usually took a while to gather his bearings. However, he simply accounted his eagerness to the tanned beauty below him. He was far too enticing for his own good. How could he be sinfully seductive and still look so innocent?

Once he'd massaged Eren's entire body and he was glistening with oil, he moved off him. His cock was now painfully hard and he was simply going to take care of it in the bathroom, until Eren grabbed his thigh. He was facing him now, on his hands and knees, eyeing his corporals throbbing erection like a starving man eyed the last scrap of food. His desire sent a shiver down Levi's spine.

"C-corporal, I'd like to... pleasure you with my mouth." Levi moaned at the pure innocence behind those words.

Well, he was certainly not going to object. So, he situated himself against the pillows resting at the top of the bed. Eren laid between his supple thighs, his hot breath often fanning over Levi's member, making him ache even more. He licked his lips in anticipation. He had never been this intimate with anyone, but Levi had him wanting to explore so much more with him. Levi gripped the boys silky locks and rubbed the leaking tip along the younger boy's soft lips.

"You're so eager to please me, brat. You're gonna suck my cock really good, aren't you?"

Eren greedily licked the pre-cum from his lips and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Levi hummed as Eren sunk his warm, moist mouth slowly down his pulsing cock. The feeling was utterly amazing, causing Levi to throw his head back and groan.

"Ooh, Jeager." The boy went a little too far, though, causing him to gag and his teeth scrape lightly along Levi's shaft which created a painfully delicious sensation. He worked slow; one hand on the base and the other clawing at his thigh. Unlike Eren, the numerous scratches wouldn't dissipate so soon. Eren reveled slightly in that fact. He bobbed quicker now, increasing his suction and moaned against his girth when Levi's tugged sharply at the roots of his hair. "Fuck," he ground out as he began guiding the younger ones movements. He was swiftly fucking his hot little mouth with abandon, but never pushing as far as before. The cries of pleasure from Eren only added to the pleasure, making Levi's dick vibrate with each muffled noise. Levi's eyes stayed glued to the scene below him. His thick cock greedily being enveloped by Eren's wet, heated mouth. It was utterly mesmerizing.

"Fuck," he hissed, undulating his hips a little less gracefully now. "Eren, you- nngh... are gonna take it all! Swallow my fucking cum, every last d-drop, you hear me?" He roared as his movements became jerkier, signaling his impending release.

Tears prickled at Eren's aquamarine eyes and his jaw was beginning to hurt, but he never wanted this to end. With three more thrusts, Levi spasmed and shivered out his release, groaning Eren's name repeatedly. Eren sucked down every last drop greedily but never moved his gaze from the corporal's magnificent face. Watching his usually stoic and unfeeling expression morph into one of unadulterated pleasure was a sight to behold and it had Eren's stomach doing odd little flips. He was utterly beautiful.

After the effects of his powerful orgasm subsided, he loosened his grip on the younger boys scalp and began gingerly stroking through his silky locks as Eren released his now flaccid length with a pop. He wiped his mouth and a lazy smile graced his stupid, tanned face. "What, brat?" He asked breathily, with eyes narrowed at the cadet between his thighs. Though, his gentle touches never wavered.

"Nothing, Levi... Just thinking about how beautiful you are," Eren spoke truthfully with a cheesy grin. His corporal smirked confidently and arched a thin eyebrow, but Eren did notice the subtle tinge of pink in his cheeks from the compliment.

"Hmph, you shitty brat," he said lowly with a roll of his eyes. But he couldn't help leaning down and kissing him silly.

As the last remnants of day faded, they were exponentially drowsy and decided to shower, then call it a night. Luckily, Eren had an adjoining bathroom, so they showered together. Washing each other lazily, caressing and kissing chastely. Both too tired to let it go further, however, Levi added bathroom sex to the top of his to-do list. After they were dressed for bed, they climbed in and quickly drifted into unconsciousness. Eren couldn't help nestling his head in the crook of Levi's neck and draping a long arm over his midsection. Levi acted too tired to care, although, he certainly didn't mind the added warmth.

~

The fresh smell of mint tea roused a very groggy Levi several hours later. His silver eyes slightly cracked open and he stretched his tired limbs. Instinctively, he reached over, grasping for something or someone, only to find the space next to him empty. A frown spread across his lips. Did he leave? Of fucking course he left, that brat. But that still didn't explain why-

"Levi?" A soft voice made his eyes snap open farther. He sat up and met turquoise eyes staring at him with concern.

Eren was sitting at the foot of his bed, clad only in his boxers and grasping one of Levi's intricate teacups in his hands. Well, that explained the smell. The surprising swell of his heart made Levi grip the sheets desperately. What the fuck? Eren looked absolutely breathtaking: bed head, turquoise eyes wide and bright, lips swollen and plump from sleep, impressive chest exposed and ripe for touching. Stunning. But of course, he wouldn't tell the little shit that. 

"I made your favorite tea." A tanned hand extended the cup towards him and Levi took it gratefully. "You were grumbling, um.. are you okay?" Levi nodded almost instantly. He couldn't very well tell the shitty brat that he'd been upset at the mere thought of him leaving, now could he?

The warm liquid helped to soothe his nerves and awake him further. His eyes slipped closed momentarily as he hummed in content against the porcelain mug. "Thank you, Eren." A content smile played upon his lips.

Eren chuckled brightly and pushed his fingers through his messy hair. He enjoyed seeing Levi like this. Without the weight of the world on his shoulders. His brow wasn't furrowed with worry and his mouth wasn't stretched into a thin, unpleasant line. His silver eyes were bright as he nursed his tea and cracked witty, but stale jokes with Eren. His mouth turned up into a smirk. There was no threat of death or failure to complete a mission. Sure, he would always be Humanity's Strongest, but sometimes he needed a moment to just be human. And Eren hoped he could be present for all those moments.


End file.
